


Kaleiks Hear All

by rengeee



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Unrequited Love, never let me write, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengeee/pseuds/rengeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kole felt the night in the camp Zander and Aida made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleiks Hear All

**Author's Note:**

> A really really short and crappy drabble I thought of. Was I the only one who wondered if any of the Daga-Ken heard them or not? Kole is precious to me by the way. Forgive for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I wasn't able to get anybody to read this beforehand.

There were times in his life where Kole appreciated his sense of hearing. It was what basically helped him survive all these years. He always felt a twinge of triumph that he heard better than most, even his own kind. 

However, he didn't want his extensive hearing that night. Not when he, like all of the Daga-Ken in the camp, could hear the fabric against fabric in a sensual way. That seems strange, how could that all be sensual? Add the breathy moans of "Zander" and the sound of unzipping and undoing buckles, it didn't take a scholar to add up what was going on.  
Kole didn't like it one bit. He loved Aida. He loved her so very much. He knew her hear lied with that moon elf mage and he respected her feelings. But that didn't mean he didn't hurt. In fact it hurt a lot. He wanted to even cry at the thought. And tonight he was just blessed to hear them make love for the first time.

He gripped his newly made flute tightly, quickly loosening his hold in fear of breaking it. As pissed and upset he was, he didn't want to break a gift that she made for him. He put down the flute and decided it was late enough and that he should probably go to bed. So he got ready and laid down in his bedroll, cozy under the blanket. 

He huffed out an annoyed breath. No matter how hard he tried to sleep, he couldn't. Aida was just too loud and so was Zander. Damn Mages...they just _had_ to have increased emotions that transfered during intimate moments.


End file.
